Typically, polymeric fibers, formed by spunbonding, meltblowing or by some other extrusion process are collected downstream from an emitter, such as a die with a plurality of nozzles, on a horizontal oriented conveyor belt. Such processes tends to produce two-dimensional web where the fibers are oriented in the x and y directions since they are laid down in a horizontal plane. There are few if any fibers within the formed web that are oriented in the z-direction. Because of this, the finished web tends to lack recovery once it is compressed. This presents an issue when such finished webs need to be rolled up or stacked for transport by truck or rail to a distance manufacturing facility. If the webs are compacted or compressed during shipment, they lack the ability to recovery to their original thickness. In addition, once compacted or compressed, such webs tend to become hard and/or stiff and their pore structure may become less open. Furthermore, the drapeability of such webs can be diminished. Functionally, if a compacted or compressed web cannot recovery to approximately its initial loft thickness after shipment, it can lose some of its thermal and/or acoustical insulation properties, thereby rendering the material less than desirable for this purpose.
Now, a process for forming a high loft, non-woven web has been invented which exhibits excellent recovery. The high loft, non-woven web can be formed from a single polymer and using a single “Spun-Blown®” die.